Cold
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Piper and Leo contemplate what went wrong in their marriage, and decide to settle things, once and for all. (Song fic, one-shot)


Cold

* * *

Disclaimer: Charmed, nor its characters, are mine, nor do I own the song Cold, by Crossfade, but then, I thought that was obvious...

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

This one-shot is for one of moi bestest friends, Becca, A.K.A. RooRoo, but you can't call her that, only I can, so there! A few notes, this is set in S6, not after a particular episode, except Piper knows Chris is her son, but Leo doesn't...um...I THINK that's it, sorry for any OOCness.

_

* * *

_

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

Leo sighed, closing his blue eyes in pain. "Piper..."

He couldn't lie, he missed her, how could he not? He had known her her entire life, she was HIS life, his everything.

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

He couldn't have denied his destiny, to become an Elder. He wanted to deny it, for Piper, for his son, but the facts were staring straight at him. After the Titans attacked, and killed the majority of the Elders, he was the only one left who could help, and so, he did. He never thought, never realized, that doing that, would lead him to become one of the ones he used to answer to.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

He watched her, as she brushed her brown hair into a ponytail, getting ready for the day. She never failed to amaze him with her beauty, he loved every single thing about her, the way her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at their son, the way she easily blew up any demon she faced, her sarcastic comments, the way her smile lit up her entire face, the way she gave her sisters advice, was he obsessed with her? Sometimes, he couldn't tell.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

If he could turn back time, he wondered, would things still turn out the same? Would he still have become an Elder, lost his wife, his son? Despite the fact he was an Elder, he certainly couldn't see different realities, different futures, and the possibilities would be endless. He continued to watch her, as she lifted Wyatt into her arms, cooing to him, as she expertly held him, and packed up his diaper bag at the same time. It was hard, it was hard not being able to orb down there and hold her, kiss her, play with his son, feed him, he missed his family.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

Piper sighed, slinging Wyatt's diaper bag over her shoulder, and placing a coat on him. She didn't want him to catch a cold, it was pretty chilly out. She walked out of her room, and down into the living room.

"Piper? Do you want me to baby-sit for you?" The voice of her other son asked quietly.

She turned to look at him, and even though she had seen him many times before, she couldn't help but be startled at just how much he looked like Leo, "Would you, Chris? That would be great."

"Sure, it's no problem, anything to help you out." he smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

She tried not to cry as she handed Wyatt and his diaper bag to Chris. Why did he have to look so much like Leo? The same blue eyes, the same smile, everything about Chris reminded her of him.

"Piper? Are you okay?" he asked, obviously worried about her.

"I..I'm fine, um, he has a couple bottles in the fridge, you should feed him in a couple hours, he shouldn't get too fussy before then, you can always call me if something goes wrong..and um-" she was cut off by Chris' amused voice.

"Calm down, its not like I've never baby-sitted him before." he took the heavy coat off his brother, before placing him in his playpen.

"Sorry..." Was the only word she could muster, she was starting to lose her strength, she couldn't stop looking at Chris, and she couldn't stop thinking about Leo.

_'Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

**Flashback**

"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

**End flashback**

She shouldn't have thought about that, one of the happiest days of her life, marrying her soul mate. Chris looked startled as Piper started to cry. "Piper...Piper, what's wrong?"

"Why? Why did he do this? I thought we were soul mates! Why did he LIE TO ME!" she screamed, brown eyes blazing with anger, sorrow, frustration.

His lips pulled into a tight grimace, she, obviously, was talking about his father, "He didn't lie to you...you are his soul mate, but becoming an Elder was his destiny, you know that."

"Don't you talk to me about destiny! His destiny was to marry me, to have a family, to stay with me! And he ignored that!"

"Piper, I know it hurts, but everything will work out in the end, I know it will." he tried to reassure her.

"Does it work out in the future? Hm? Can you tell me that much?" she looked at him angrily.

"You know I can't tell you that..." he wanted to tell her, he did, but saying it could change the future even more than he had already changed it, if he had changed it all.

"Figures, what good are you anyway?" she turned her back on him, and left the manor.

Her words stung, alot, "I'm sorry...mom."

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

The cold numbed her arms, but she ignored it, as she kept walking. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't seem to care that she didn't know. What seemed like an eternity later, she stopped when she realized where she was. She was at the same mountain above the Golden Gate Bridge, where she had made the city feel her pain, her pain of loosing her husband.

"I hate you, Leo!" she knew he could hear her, feel her pain, her anger.

"You don't mean that."

Piper whirled around, to glare at the man she just left, "Why did you follow me?"

"I had to make sure you were alright, you are, after all, my charge." Chris said gently.

"Well, can't you see? I'm not alright! I won't be alright until he comes back! And he's NOT, he's NOT COMING BACK!" she threw herself into her son's arms, sobbing.

The same startled look he had before appeared on his face again, he wasn't supposed to get close to her, that was never part of his plan, but he couldn't let her be in pain. "It's okay...everything'll be okay." he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

"I tried so HARD. I thought we could make it work, I thought he loved me!" she felt sick to her stomach, she was probably upsetting baby Chris.

"He does love you, he's never stopped." he rubbed her back, it felt so weird trying to comfort her, it was usually the other way around, her comforting him.

"How do you know? I need to hear him say it, I need for him to come home!" she hugged him tighter.

"I wish I COULD come back home, Piper."

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me theres just no hope_

Piper pulled herself out of Chris' embrace, her eyes wide as she stared at her husband, a deer in the headlights look on her face. "L-Leo?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "I missed you."

Neither of them noticed Chris orbing out, "I...missed you too."

"Piper, I'm SO sorry...I never...I never meant for any of this to happen." he looked like he was in pain, just from saying those words.

She lowered her head, tears trickling down her nose to fall onto the ground, "I know you didn't...I just...I just want you to come home, please, come home!"

He closed his eyes, her plea echoing in his ears, "I can't come home, I'm sorry."

She raised her head to look at him, defeat shadowing her eyes, "But, I love you."

"And I'll always love you, that will NEVER change." he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, tenderly pressing his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds, and he orbed away, she kept her eyes closed, letting the feeling of the kiss linger on her lips, "Goodbye, Leo."

_I never meant to be so cold_

_

* * *

_


End file.
